User talk:Zicoihno
Welcome FIle:Wiki-wordmark.png Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zicoihno page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page. *Character Rules and Standards *Canon To Fanon Rules Enjoy your time here and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yahoo774 (talk) 21:18, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Just came here to say hi and welcome to the Toriko Fanon site. I hope you have fun here like you do on FTF. This is your friendly neighbor Alpha here. Hope you enjoy your stay thus far. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 23:58, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Well first u should fix your signature, kind of a bit out of order on here. Second, yeah you do kind of need to ask one of the admins for approval on how your character got them. So a couple of examples of how: He could've been born with them from his ancestors or his parents who had them, which also means he has a scar to show signs of it. He could've been given to them by either direct injection or blood transfusion, and the last is that the person was born in the Gourmet World so has them directly to keep them from dying. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 04:57, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah officially in canon, the way to get them is to be born with them and injecting them straight into the person, the other parts we sort of added to give a wider girth for the wiki. In any case, your reasons are solid so you're good to go, feel free to add them onto the page whenever you wish. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:50, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm In FT verse, does Guild Masters go on missions? I mean, on the RP u just commented, a Guild Master is on a mission, I don't think its...oh well, what do you think? [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 06:04, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Alright thanks man! [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 06:13, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Pertraining Aha and Aru Hi Zico, I know you are a busy man and I dont plan on wasting your time so im going to get straight to the point. Why has Aha banned me again? In the message that he sent you, he stated I have plagarized from Aru, although he never stated what I plagarized. Another thing is I haven't plagarized at all and that all of my work that pertrains to Aru has been asked for. This includes different elements of his Dragon Slayer Magic, such as it's description, Lightning Drive, Dragon Force, Dual Element Dragon Mode, and even Draconic Sovereign. If you can, I ask that you speak with Aha on the issue and inform him that anything that pertrains the Aru has been asked for. I already messaged Aha and Perchan on the situation on the Bleach Fanfiction Wiki and I wanted to message you do to the fact that he messaged you about the ban. If he did not realize that I have gotten permission for aspects of his work, please lift my ban. Thank You for your time. [[User:Jason_Tolliver|'The Dragon God']] ([[User_talk:Jason_Tolliver|'Bow down to the king!']]) 23:59, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi Bro Know we don't talk much now anymore, but was hoping to at least do something I haven't down in months. Remember when I sent you videos of songs with good beats, well I'll start doing it on here when you can reply that is, here's a new one I just found. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:49, December 21, 2014 (UTC) No rush man, it's fine whenever you can just leave me a message so I can go on too. Also apparently on the 10th of this month, they renewed it for season 2 so we're getting it. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Mmmm check plz) 04:14, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, all this waiting around is killing me but it'll be worth the wait for all of our favorite shows and or new upcoming shows. Sorry for replying so late, I didn't get your message till this morning. I'll try to be sure to check constantly when you send me another message that your on so we can talk on skype. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Mmmm check plz) 16:02, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Here's some new links I got, sorry for not saying much, school's got me busy and I've mostly been just silent from time to time on TFF due to not many people joining or entering, but i figure I will definitly start sending more to you. #New #Hot #Tracks Enjoy and if you have some time, come on in and say hi, we could sure use a familiar face. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:23, January 27, 2015 (UTC) It's fine man, life is first after all, just hope we can talk from time to time since I am not really for going to FTF. Let me know when you get on skype. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:56, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas Same to you bro, hope you got everything you wanted. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:30, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, um I was wondering if maybe one of these days we could talk on skype this weekend? [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 02:19, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey boss-man, saw you on FTF so was wondering if u wanted to talk on skype today? [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:28, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Zico, if u wanna talk I'm on skype if u wanna talk [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:27, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey I'm online on Skype if you're up for talking this week, also Shokugeki no Soma the anime is officially translated and online, here's the link if you wanna check it out. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 22:14, April 3, 2015 (UTC) You're close, won't say anything else about it other than that, and yeah it was probably the funniest/craziest series I've ever seen. Food Porn come alive XD. Also it starts sort of slow but the story should be picking up after a few more episodes, all in all, glad you like it man and feel free to use Soma. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 02:12, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey, new episode of SnS aired already, hope you got a chance to see it, also I'm on Skype if you wanna talk for a bit [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 21:05, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, you mentioned using Soma twice lol, and as for the dad, you may be surprised at his background but I'll let you find out for yourself. Yeah, like i said, it has it's funny moments and has it's serious moments too. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:13, April 10, 2015 (UTC) No worries, I go back to school monday but after class, I should be able to go on so that's fine. Also yeah, artwork is really good and it gets better, though of course it also means the foodgasms go bad too lool, hope your ready too. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:47, April 11, 2015 (UTC) In Skype when your ready to talk [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 20:09, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey boss man, been a while since we talked. Hey if you're not busy, wanna talk on skype? [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:01, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Guess you're a bit touchy about the whole "18 Gods" deal I take it? No worries, hope we can tomorrow. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:27, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Uh-huh. Aside from that, you been keeping up with SnS? [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:32, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Haha, I'm glad. The foodgasams haven't hurt you too bad have they? [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:37, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey zico, enjoy last week's SnS? hope we can talk on skype tomorrow. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:14, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Boss man, idk if I ever told you about my story, but I made a series called Fairy Tail: Gaia in Fanfiction. I am hoping to use Dark Flame magic for my story, with your permission of course. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 03:13, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I'm online if u wanna talk. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 20:21, May 31, 2015 (UTC)